Gravity
Gravity (g) is one of the four main forces within the standard model of particle physics. Gravity has been historically defined as the mass between two objects. ( ) Gravity phenomena have a direct relationship to field density. ( ) Gravity is defined throughout the universe by a gravitational constant, which sets the relative strength of the force. The Q have the ability to change the gravitational constant of the universe, and thereby redefine gravity. ( ) Effects of gravity While often considered an apocryphal story, the "invention" of physics, and a new era in the understanding of gravity was born the day the apple fell on Isaac Newton's head, thanks to the jostling of an apple tree by Quinn. ( ; ) Spock once used a referenced based on this "discovery" in a statement describing the behavior of James T. Kirk, stating "if I let go of a hammer on a planet that has a positive gravity, I need not see it fall to know that it has in fact fallen." ( ) During a scan of Aldean DNA, Doctor Beverly Crusher was able to confirm that gravitational variations were not responsible for the Aldeans' sterility. ( ) Earth normal A M class planet is defined by having a gravity that is approximately equal to Earth's sea level. ( ) Gravity found to be similar to Earth was often described as "Earth-normal." ( ) Other planets, such as Talos IV, had a gravity of 0.9 g'', which was 10% "lighter" than the gravity found on Earth. ( ) Contrarily, Exo III had a gravity of 1.1 ''g, which was 10% "heavier" than Earth's. ( ) The gravity aboard the hulk of an abandoned insectoid ship was within two points of Earth-normal. ( ) Adaptations to gravity Typically, the effects of gravity fluctuations on humanoids that are adapted to an "Earth-normal" gravity can cause them to get symptoms of nausea. ( ) The manipulation of gravity, via means of artificial gravity, has been a scientific breakthrough for many species, dating back billions of years. ( ) Earth first developed artificial gravity technology as early as the 22nd century. ( ) On more than one occasion, the gravity aboard the fell to 0.8 g''. ( ) While this was not typical aboard Earth or Federation starships, in the early days of space travel, freighter captains enjoyed manipulating gravity to make their crews light on their feet. ( ) Captain Mayweather of the kept the ship's gravity at a level of 0.8 ''g. ( ) While training a crew of former Maquis, Tuvok increased the gravity on certain decks aboard the by 10% during their exercise run. ( ) Some lifeforms could manipulate gravity by their own will, such as the dikironium cloud creature, which was capable of using gravity as a propulsive force. ( ) Other species were capable of living in a variable-gravity environment, such as Bevvox, a bioplasmic lifeform. ( ) The Elaysians were a humanoid species whose planet had a gravity much lower than that of Earth, and were unable to function fully in Earth-normal gravity. ( ) Experiments with gravity During the mid-23rd century a means was devised, called the slingshot effect, that made use of a star or planet's gravity as a mode of time travel. ( ) The Manheim Effect was created by Paul Manheim, based on a theory regarding the manipulation of both time and gravity. ( ) Nathaniel Teros was a scientist who did extensive work with low gravity species, namely through neuromuscular adaptation. ( ) Technology * Artificial gravity grid * Artificial gravity plating * Flying belt * Gravity boots * Gravity chamber * Gravity-control computer * Gravity generator * Gravity net * Gravity neutralizer * Gravity switch Related topics * Anti-gravity * Artificial gravity * Gravity well * Hypergravity * Microgravity * Specific gravity External link * Category:Physics de:Gravitation es:Gravedad ja:重力